Kritter
Kritters are the most recurring Kremling species in King K. Rool's Kremling Krew. Kritters are minions of King K. Rool and are very common in some levels. History ''Donkey Kong'' series ''Donkey Kong Country/Land Kritters were introduced in the original ''Donkey Kong Country. Here they were very common enemies found in various colors in many levels. Kritters are often compared to Gnawty and Zinger in terms of commonness. Green Kritters, the most recognizable type, (oddly recolored purple in the GBA remake) simply walk forward somewhat like a Goomba, relying more on number than strength, though are easily cartwheeled or jumped on and defeated. Few alternate-colored Kritters can jump repeatedly. Kritters return nearly unchanged in DKC's semi-sequel Donkey Kong Land, though due to color limitations, they are all the same color. ''Donkey Kong Country 2/Land 2 :''Main articles: Klomp, Kaboing. Kritters inevitably return in Donkey Kong Country and Donkey Kong Land's sequels, Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest and Donkey Kong Land 2 respectively, however under the new alias of "Klomp". Klomps are simply Kritters in a generic pirate getup per the game's pirate theme, complete with a peg leg and tattered sailor pants. They appear a little less common but are still found often. In addition, replacing the alternate colored Kritters that jump in DKC, there is an entirely new enemy called Kaboing, which is a Klomp with two peg legs. ''Donkey Kong Country 3/Land III :''Main articles: Kobble, Re-Koil, Skidda. Kritters make their third appearance in Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! and Donkey Kong Land 3, under the new name "Kobble". Kobbles resemble regular Kritters more except their tails are larger, appear more bulk (though still just as weak as any other Kritter/Klomp), and have a ring pierced on their lips. Klomps however are very rare compared to the Kritters and Klomps of the two games that were hard to not find. In addition, Kobble has two sub-forms: a Skidda is a purple Kobble that skids on ice (per the name) and Re-Koil which is a yellow Kobble with a springy tail that replaces Kaboings. The latter two are more common than regular Kobbles. Kobbles/Kritters also have a role as enemies in most of the Funky's Rentals mini-games from DKC3's GBA remake. Here they could steer their own motor boats to either race against or battle the Kongs. ''Diddy Kong Racing In ''Diddy Kong Racing, Krunch is the lone Kritter of the game. Krunch is sent to Timber's Island to investigate why Diddy Kong went to the island, suspecting some plot against the Kremlings, but eventually Krunch ends up aiding Diddy and his pals in their adventure to defeat the evil Wizpig. Krunch appears to be the first Kritter to wear the new clothing design of Kritters of Donkey Kong 64. ''Donkey Kong 64 ''.]] :''See also: Mecha-Kritter, Shroom Kritter, and Kritter-in-a-Sheet. Donkey Kong 64 saw the Kritters back in action as somewhat-common enemies with brand new punching and biting attacks, leather jackets and skull-and-crossbones belts. In this game, all Kritters wear leather jackets with a skull-and-crossbones emblem on it. There are a few sub-forms of Kritter as well; the Mecha-Kritters, Shroom Kritters, and a Kritter-in-a-Sheet. ''DK: King of Swing'' and Jungle Climber Kritters in King of Swing were called Kremlings, oddly. They were given a new look and the ability to swing from pegs. Kritters/Kremlings could also use rocks or bombs as weapons. The Kritter/Kremlings were also playable in Jungle Jam Mode. Kritters also appeared in DK: Jungle Climber where they were practically unchanged. ''Donkey Kong Barrel Blast :''See also: Kip, Kass Kritters are playable racers in Donkey Kong Barrel Blast, where they took on their King of Swing design. Kritters have a rivalry with Donkey Kong. Other appearances Donkey Kong Country TV show .]] Kritters appear occasionally in the ''Donkey Kong Country'' animated series, and were voiced by Lawrence Bayne. The Kritters in the show were accurately based off the Donkey Kong Country game, but their tails were shorter and the eyes were spread more apart. A unique Kritter called Green Kroc, who was a minion of Kaptain Skurvy, was grayish in color, somewhat like Kaboing. "Donkey Kong Country" (comic) A blue Kritter attacked Diddy and Donkey Kong in a cave in the Club Nintendo comic "Donkey Kong Country". He gets scared by Donkey's huge shadow, projected onto the wall by Squawks' torch. Donkey ultimately defeats him by throwing a Barrel at him. Like every character in the comic, the Kritter was able to speak. ''Mario''-related spin-offs |thumb]] Kritters have recently begun to appear in the Mario spin-off sports games; in ''Mario Power Tennis they appear in Donkey Kong's Court. In Super Mario Strikers, they are the game's goalies, the game also has a robotic Kritter as the goalie of the Super Team. They reappear as goalies in the game's sequel, Mario Strikers Charged. In this game, though, you can play as them to block Mega Strikes. Four different colored Kritters, along with King K. Rool, are playable in Mario Super Sluggers. Mario Super Sluggers information: :Note all Kritters have the "Keeper Catch" ability, all bat left and catch right. *Green Kritter: "A brute whose glove hides his slow feet." **Pitch: 4/10 **Bat: 7/10 **Field: 7/10 **Run: 3/10 *Blue Kritter: "A true brute with a good arm!" **Pitch: 5/10 **Bat: 6/10 **Field: 7/10 **Run: 3/10 *Red Kritter: "A true brute who wields a big bat." **Pitch: 3/10 **Bat: 8/10 **Field: 7/10 **Run: 3/10 *Brown Kritter: "A true brute who can run a bit." **Pitch: 3/10 **Bat: 7/10 **Field: 7/10 **Run: 4/10 Super Smash Bros. Brawl Kritters cameo in the fighting game Super Smash Bros. Brawl' as two collectible trophies. Their descriptions are as follows; ;Kritter: :''A member of the Kremlings. Led by King K. Rool, Kritters are the grunts of the army. They appear frequently in Donkey Kong Country in green, purple, blue, and other color variations--the blue ones will jump after Donkey Kong. Kritters also appear in Donkey Kong: Barrel Blast, pounding those barrels in pursuit of Donkey Kong. ;Kritter (Goalie): :An underling of King K. Rool and the one and only goalie of Super Mario Strikers. In other words, it doesn't matter what team you play as--your goalie is going to be Kritter. Despite being at the very bottom of the Kremling ranks, he's responsible for what many might consider to be the toughest AND most important field position. Notable Kritters * Green Kroc * Kalypso * Kass * Kip * Krunch Gallery Image:KritterDKC.jpg|''Donkey Kong Country'' Image:Kritter2.jpg|''Donkey Kong 64'' Image:DKswingkritter.jpg|''DK King of Swing'' Image:KritterBongo.jpg|''Donkey Kong: Barrel Blast'' image:Kritter.jpg|''Super Mario Strikers'' Image:KritterStrikersj.jpg|''Mario Strikers Charged'' Clipboard01.jpg Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:Donkey Kong Land Category:Donkey Kong 64 Characters Category:Kremling Krew Category:Characters Category:Land Enemies Category:Species Category:Kremlings Category:Enemies